


Heart

by Kurisuta



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, D.N. Angel
Genre: Aino Minako Angst, Aino Minako Craziness, BAMF Aino Minako, F/M, Sailor Moon Crossover, Sailor Senshi Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Krad is fighting Dark when Venus appears. Fighting for his sake! He will not lose her to Master Satoshi!
Relationships: Aino Minako/Krad (D.N. Angel)





	Heart

As Krad fought Dark over the water, fighting with the Rutile, she appeared.

Like an avenging goddess, knocking Dark into the water.

“ENOUGH!” Venus cried. “You’re killing each other by inches.”

“You dare interfere, senshi?!” Krad snarled at her. “Protecting Dark!”

“You fool!” Venus snarled back. “I am protecting you!”

“Kei sent you. That meddlesome fool.” Krad spat.

“You think I would take orders from that lowlife?!” Venus growled. “The goddess of Love and Beauty doesn’t take orders! ROLLING HEART VIBRATION!”

Her attack knocked him from the sky, into the water. But her energy harmonized with his, healing the injuries to himself and Master Satoshi.

Why was she here? What business did a senshi have with a creature like him?

There she stood on the rock, the sun behind her. Looking for all the world like she was glowing, extending a hand to him.

Krad held his form, and took her hand. He wasn’t giving this one to Master Satoshi.

This feeling. It was confusing, and strange. He felt himself fade painlessly to Satoshi.

Was this love? Was this how Dark felt?


End file.
